Nightmare Before Christmast
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: Zitao and her nightmare about Kris. Will it be a happy end?/ TAORIS/GS/DLDR/Don't forget to review ...


**Title : Nightmare Before Christmast**

 **Author : V.D_Cho**

 **Cast : Tao, Kris dan teman-teman ^^**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Type : GS**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Don't be a plagiator, make your own story don't take my idea or any plot in this ff. This is all pure my own imagination. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

 **V.D Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::NBC:::**

Dua hari sebelum natal tiba, suara-suara lonceng mulai terdengar disetiap sudut kota. Huang Zitao tersenyum, matanya memejam, menikmati suara lonceng-lonceng tersebut. Dia yang sedang duduk di teras balkon apartemen nampaknya terlalu menikmati kegiatannya hingga tanpa sadar ia telah tertidur di kursi malasnya.

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_

" _Terjadi sebuah kecelakaan di ujung jalan. Korban meninggal ditempat,"_

" _Astaga!"_

" _Bagaimana bisa?"_

" _Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi dari apa yang kudengar salah satu polisi disana mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang sengaja merusak mobil korban sehingga korban kehilangan kendali dan menabrak kumpulan besi-besi yang akan digunakan untuk proyek pelebaran jalan nantinya,"_

" _Kalian tahu siapa korbannya?"_

" _Tidak. Tapi sepertinya perempuan yang sedang menangis disana tahu,"_

" _Oh! Zitao?"_

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_

" _Kris… meninggal…"_

Dalam sekejap Zitao terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan dadanya sesak. Ia membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat untuk kembali tenang. dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke sisi kanan balkonnya. Diambilnya beberapa kerikil kecil dari pot tanamannya dan melemparkannya ke jendela apartemen disebelahnya. Pada lemparan keempat, jendela dibuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Berhentilah melempari jendelaku dengan kerikil. Kau 'kan bisa memanggilku,"

"Maafkan aku, tapi untuk sementara waktu jangan gunakan mobilmu, _okay_?"

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan,"

Meskipun bingung, Kris tetap mengangguk, "Terserahmu saja,"

"Baguslah. Kau bisa kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanmu,"

Jendela apartemen Kris kembali menutup bersamaan dengan masuknya Zitao kedalam apartemennya sendiri. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang dan mengusap wajahnya dengan frustrasi.

"Jangan lagi, kumohon…" ujarnya entah pada siapa.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Zitao bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung bersiap-siap untuk keluar. Dia menyusuri setiap jalan untuk menemukan lokasi kejadian di dalam mimpinya semalam. Ketika akhirnya ia menemukan tempat yang sesuai dengan apa yang dia lihat dalam mimpinya, Zitao langsung mencatatnya di dalam memorinya. Tanpa memedulikan jalanan sekitar, Zitao mulai menyebrangi jalan untuk pulang ke apartemennya, namun pada langkah kelima, seseorang menariknya dan mendekapnya hingga mereka berdua terjatuh dipinggir trotoar.

Zitao bisa mendengar suara mobil yang melesat cepat dan baru sadar bahwa dirinya hampir saja tertabrak jika seseorang –yang ternyata adalah Kris, tidak menyelamatkannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, huh!? Kau hampir saja tertabrak tadi jika aku tidak menolongmu!"

"Itu… aku tidak tahu. Maafkan aku, dan terima kasih,"

"Lupakan. Apa kau terluka?" tanya Kris seraya memutar tubuh Zitao dan memperhatikannya. Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kris beralih pada tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut jaket dan celana training hitam, ia menggulung lengan jaketnya sebatas siku dan sebuah luka lecet terlihat disana.

"Kau berdarah! Ayo pulang. Akan ku obati," tanpa menunggu jawaban Kris, Zitao langsung menarik tangannya yang lain dan membawanya pulang.

"Hei, aku ingin bertanya," tanya Kris.

"Apa?" balas Zitao yang sedang menempelkan plester pada luka di siku Kris.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh membawa mobilku?"

"Sampai aku bisa mengerti situasinya, sebaiknya jangan bawa mobilmu,"

"Situasi apa?"

"Sebelumnya, boleh aku bertanya juga padamu?"

Kris mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Apa kau memiliki musuh?"

"Musuh? Aku seorang pengacara, tentu saja punya,"

"Apa kasus yang terakhir kali kau tangani?"

"Tuduhan penggelapan dana oleh salah satu manajer di salah satu perusahaan,"

"Apa kau pernah melihat ada orang dengan gelagat aneh disekitarmu?"

"Pernah," jawab Kris. Mata Zitao berbinar mendengarnya, "Dimana?" tanyanya dengan antusias.

"Dihadapanku,"

Zitao menatap Kris dengan ekspresi datarnya, "Aku serius,"

"Aku juga serius. Dan saat ini aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau menanyakan semua hal itu padaku seolah-olah akan ada seseorang yang sedang berusaha mencelakaiku,"

"Memang seperti itu, di dalam mimpiku ka – "

Zitao menghentikan perkataannya. Ini diluar batas nalar manusia. Kris tidak akan mempercayainya. Mungkin Kris malah akan menertawainya atau mungkin mengiranya gila jika dia meneruskan perkataannya.

"Di dalam mimpimu apa?" tanya Yifan penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa. Lukamu sudah selesai kuobati. Sekarang juga sudah jam 7 lewat, kau tidak pergi ke kantor?"

Zitao berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengemas kembali obat-obatan beserta peralatan lainnya yang tadi ia gunakan kedalam kotak obat dan hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya jika Kris tidak menahan tangannya dan membuatnya kembali terduduk dihadapan lelaki bertubuh tinggi tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi di dalam mimpimu?"

"Sudah kukatakan bukan apa-apa," jawab Zitao, "Kau juga tidak akan mempercayainya jika aku memberitahumu," lanjutnya.

" _Try me_ ," tantang Kris.

Zitao menatap langsung tepat ke mata Kris dengan tatapan sangsi, ' _Kenapa dia memaksa sekali, sih_?'

"Di dalam mimpiku, kau mengalami kecelakaan, di sekitar tempat dimana aku hampir kecelakaan tadi. Tepatnya diujung jalan. Kecelakaan itu terjadi karena seseorang merusak mobilmu,"

"Apa?"

"Kau kecelakaan di dalam mimpiku, Kris Wu. Sudah, lepaskan tanganku. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak," Zitao beranjak untuk meletakkan kembali kotak obat pada tempatnya saat Kris melepaskan tangannya.

"Lantas kenapa? Lagipula itu hanya mimpi. Kau tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa mimpimu akan menjadi kenyataan, 'kan?"

"Memang itu yang terjadi. Setiap orang yang pernah bersentuhan denganku, aku akan otomatis terhubung dengan mereka dan semua firasatku tentang mereka akan tersalurkan lewat mimpi buruk yang kemudian akan menjadi kenyataan,"

"Kau bercanda,"

" _See_ , kau tidak percaya. Pulanglah, jangan kendarai mobilmu untuk sementara waktu,"

"Kau aneh," ujar Kris seraya berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen Zitao. Zitao menggedikkan bahunya, "Aku tahu, tidak usah percaya jika kau tidak ingin. Aku sudah menyampaikan apa yang perlu kusampaikan,"

" _Kris… meninggal…"_

" _Kris… meninggal…"_

" _Kris… meninggal…"_

" _Kris… -"_

Zitao kembali terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia menyingkap selimutnya dan mengenakan piyamanya. Keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju ke basement tempat dimana semua mobil penghuni apartemen di parkirkan. Zitao menghela nafasnya saat melihat mobil milik Kris masih berada ditempatnya.

Zitao masih berdiri ditempatnya saat melihat siluet seseorang tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Zitao buru-buru bersembunyi dibalik dinding terdekat dan mengamati orang tersebut. Seorang lelaki, kelihatannya berusia sekitar 30 tahunan, tengah mengendap-endap diantara beberapa mobil dan berhenti tepat di sebelah mobil milik Kris. Zitao tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya saat melihat lelaki tersebut menyelinap ke bawah mobil Kris. Beberapa saat berlalu, lelaki itu keluar lalu pergi setelah memastikan bahwa semua tindakannya tadi tidak dipergoki oleh orang lain.

Zitao bergegas kembali ke apartemennya dan melakukan hal yang sama, seperti biasa, untuk memanggil Kris. Melemparkan beberapa kerikil ke jendela apartemen lelaki tersebut. Zitao kembali melempar kerikil ketiganya saat Kris tak kunjung membuka jendelanya. Sialnya, ketika kerikil ketiga tersebut masih melayang, Kris membuka jendelanya dan kerikil tersebut malah mengenai dahinya alih-alih kaca jendela.

"Oops… maaf…"

"Apa kau tidak mengenal benda yang bernama pintu, Zitao?"

"Ini lebih praktis. Aku baru saja dari basement,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku melihat seseorang menyelinap kebawah mobilmu dan melakukan sesuatu disana,"

"Apa!?"

"Kalau kau tidak percaya silahkan periksa sendiri,"

Kris tidak membalas lagi, namun karena Kris tidak menutup jendelanya, Zitao bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara gaduh yang berasal dari dalam aprtemen Kris. Zitao mengikuti Kris dari belakang saat Kris berlari menuju ke lift.

"Kapan kau melihatnya? Kau ingat wajahnya?"

"Baru saja dan tidak. Aku hanya melihat sekilas karena keadaan disana lumayan gelap,"

Mereka tiba di basement dan Kris langsung berjalan menuju ke mobilnya. Melihat ke bagian bawah mobilnya dan menemukan bahwa seseorang telah memotong salah satu bagian mobilnya yang berhubungan dengan rem.

Kris kembali berdiri dan menghadap ke Zitao, "Kau benar. Seseorang merusak rem mobilku,"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, jangan memakai mobilmu. Ini alasannya,"

"Tapi… bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku hanya tahu, Kris. Aku akan kembali ke apartemenku,"

"Tunggu!"

Zitao berbalik, "Apa lagi?"

"Bukan kau yang merencanakan semua ini, 'kan?"

Zitao memandang Kris dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin kau punya dendam padaku karena perlakuanku padamu waktu kita masih SMA dulu,"

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak,"

"Sekarang kau menuduhku? Padahal aku yang mencoba untuk menghindarkan dirimu dari bahaya,"

"Siapa tahu itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja agar kau memiliki alasan untuk bebas dari daftar tersangka,"

Zitao menatap tajam pada Kris, "Kau masih sama saja seperti dulu. Tidak berubah sama sekali,"

Zitao berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya, namun ia kembali berhenti tepat di depan lift dan kembali berbicara, "Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, jika aku tak sengaja mendapatkan mimpi buruk tentang seseorang yang tidak ku kenal, aku tidak akan mau repot-repot mencari mereka dan memberitahu mereka. Karena apa? karena aku tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah percaya padaku; aku sudah pernah mencobanya, omong-omong,

"tapi, kenapa aku harus memberitahumu tentang hal ini? Kau yang notabene nya adalah musuh terbesarku sejak dulu, seharusnya aku membiarkan saja dirimu mati karena kecelakaan itu, ya 'kan? Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Alasannya hanya satu. Perasaanku untukmu masih sama seperti 7 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan setelah kau mempermalukanku dihadapan seluruh siswa malam itu,"

Setelah berkata demikian, Zitao masuk ke lift dan langsung menuju ke apartemennya, meninggalkan Kris yang terdiam ditempatnya.

Sore harinya, setelah ia membereskan semua urusan dikantornya, Kris mencoba untuk menemui Zitao. Ia ingin meminta maaf pada perempuan itu karena telah menuduhnya tanpa sebab seperti yang ia lakukan semalam. Kris hanya terlalu kaget dengan fakta yang terlalu sesuai dengan apa yang diceritakan Zitao tempo hari. Kris sudah menekan tombol bel apartemen Zitao beberapa kali, tapi pintu tak kunjung dibukakan untuknya.

"Zi, ini aku. Buka pintunya,"

Kris kembali menekan bel apartemen Zitao, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Kemudian, ia teringat dengan pesan Zitao dulu, ' _Aku akan selalu membukakan pintu untukmu. Jadi, jika suatu saat kau sudah menekan bel berulang kali dan aku tidak kunjung membukanya, kau bisa menemukan kunci apartemenku diantara kaktus-kaktusku,_ '

Kris merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencari kunci yang dikatakan oleh Zitao diantara tanaman-tanaman kaktus Zitao yang dipajang di kanan dan kiri pintu apartemennya. Saat ia menemukannya, ia segera membuka pintu apartemen tersebut dan terkejut saat mendapati bahwa keadaan apartemen Zitao sangatlah kacau, tidak seeprti biasanya.

"Zi, kau dimana?"

"Huang Zitao?"

Kris beberapa kali memanggil nama Zitao, namun tak ada respon, jadi mengesampingkan sopan santun, ia memasuki semua ruangan di apartemen Zitao untuk mencari perempuan itu. Tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

Karena tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan Zitao, Kris memilih untuk kembali ke apartemennya sendiri. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia khawatir tentang perempuan itu. selama ia mengenal Zitao, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan satu orangpun keluarga dari Zitao. Apartemen Zitao nyaris tidak pernah dikunjungi oleh siapapun selain dirinya dan juga Luhan, sahabat Zitao. Luhan juga tidak mengunjungi Zitao dalam jangka waktu satu bulan belakangan, jadi sepertinya Luhan tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang hal ini. Meskipun dulunya mereka sempat bermusuhan, tapi Zitao sudah banyak membantunya, jadi setidaknya adalah hal yang wajar bagi Kris untuk mengkhawatirkan Zitao.

Ponsel Kris berdering saat ia berada didepan apartemen Zitao. Nama Zitao tertera disana, dengan sigap Kris menjawab panggilan tersebut dan terkejut saat mendengar suara laki-laki, bukannya suara Zitao.

"Maaf, anda…?"

" _Apakah kau masih ingat kata-kata terakhir yang kau katakan padaku_?"

" _Anda mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seorang pecundang bukan karena aku kehilangan segalanya, tapi karena saya tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melepaskan segalanya_ ,"

Kris terkesiap dan ingatannya otomatis me- _review_ mundur beberapa kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Lalu ia teringat bahwa ia pernah mengatakan hal yang sama pada seorang lelaki yang memohon bantuan padanya untuk mempertemukan dirinya dengan mantan istrinya yang dulu kasus perceraiannya pernah dibantu oleh Kris. Ia memohon bahkan hingga berlutut dihadapan Kris. Bukan Kris tidak ingin membantu, namun ia tidak bisa menjamin bahwa jika ia mempertemukan lelaki ini dengan mantan istrinya tersebut, lelaki ini tidak akan mencoba untuk melukai mantan istrinya setelah semua yang telah diputuskan saat sidang. Lelaki ini kehilangan seluruh hartanya, istrinya termasuk hak asuh anaknya. Kris juga memperhatikan bahwa lelaki ini terkena sedikit guncangan pada mentalnya saat mereka bertemu tempo hari, karena itu Kris lebih memilih untuk tidak menggubris permintaan lelaki tersebut dengan mengatakan hal sedemikian rupa.

" _Anda salah. Aku menjadi pecundang bukan karena aku tidak memiliki keberanian. Tetapi karena aku membiarkan seorang yang membuatku merasa seperti pecundang dan aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Saya ingin anda merasakan apa rasanya jika semua yang anda miliki dicuri dari anda_!"

Lalu, setelah berkata demikian, sambungan terputus. Kris mencoba untuk menghubungi kembali ponsel Zitao, namun tidak ada jawaban. Kris memutar otaknya, kemudian ia teringat bahwa ia bisa melacak ponsel Zitao. Setelah ia berhasil melacak keberadaan Zitao, Kris pergi menuju ke ruang keamanan apartemen untuk melihat semua rekaman kamera cctv, namun tak ada satupun kamera cctv yang berhasil merekam kejadian penculikan Zitao.

Dengan cepat Kris menuju ke basement dan mengendarai mobilnya, melupakan fakta bahwa rem mobil nya sedang berada dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Jalanan sangat licin akibat salju yang menutupinya, tapi Kris tetap melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saat ia tiba di dekat gedung yang menjadi tujuannya, Kris membelokkan arah mobilnya, namun karena jalanan yang licin dan rem yang tidak bekerja, mobilnya malah menghantam tumpukkan besi-besi yang akan digunakan untuk proyek pelebaran jalan…

Zitao sama sekali tidak mengingat kejadian apapun setelah ia mencoba menghajar lelaki yang menerobos masuk ke apartemennya ketika ia terbangun dalam keadaan kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat di kursi. Ia tidak tahu dimana dirinya berada sekarang, tapi yang jelas, saat ini dia sedang terlibat oleh situasi yang tidak menyenangkan.

Ruangan itu cukup gelap disisi satunya, namun disisi Zitao, ruangan itu cukup terang karena mendapatkan sedikit cahaya dari lampu-lampu jalan dan dari area pertokoan diluarnya. Zitao mencoba untuk melihat keluar dan terkejut saat menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di salah satu gedung tak terpakai yang terletak di ujung jalan yang menjadi tempat dimana Kris mengalami kecelakaan dalam mimpinya.

"Apa kejadian itu akan berakhir hari ini?" gumam Zitao pelan.

' _Tuhan, apapun yang terjadi malam ini, aku memohon padamu, tolong selamatkan Kris,_ ' Zitao mengulang-ulang doa uang sama terus menerus.

Zitao memasang sikap waspada saat mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekat kearahnya. Semakin lama, sosok orang tersebut semakin terlihat dan Zitao mengenalinya sebagai orang yang merusak mobil Kris semalam.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya…"

"Apa mau mu?"

"Mau ku? Hanya satu. Membunuhmu dan membiarkan Kris menderita karena kehilangan dirimu,"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran demikian? Aku dan Kris bahkan bermusuhan,"

Lelaki dihadapan Zitao tertawa, "Tidak mungkin jika kalian bermusuhan dia menyelamatkanmu dua hari yang lalu," ujarnya.

"Kau si pengendara mobil yang hampir menabrakku waktu itu?"

"Ya. Sialnya dia mengikutimu dan menyelamatkanmu,"

Lelaki itu berjalan kearah salah satu jendela tak berkaca dan menatap ke jalanan. Zitao bisa melihat bahwa ia menyeringai.

"Sepertinya ia memakan umpanku dan menggunakan mobil dengan rem yang blong tersebut untuk datang kemari,"

Zitao memekik kaget mendengar perkataan lelaki itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sengaja membiarkan ponselmu aktif, dia pasti menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melacak keberadaanmu dan karena panik, ia akan tanpa berpikir panjang menggunakan mobilnya, tanpa mengetahui fakta bahwa aku sudah merusak rem mobilnya,"

Dan Zitao tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi saat ia mendengar suara gaduh di luar gedung, dan tanpa diperintah, air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Lelaki itu tertawa puas.

"Boom! Kekasihmu sudah mati. Hahaha!"

"Dan sekarang, giliranmu untuk menyusulnya,"

Lelaki itu mengambil sebuah kaleng di sudut ruangan dan menyiramkan isi dari kaleng tersebut pada Zitao. Zitao bisa mencium bau bensin dari cairan yang disiramkan padanya. Zitao sudah pasrah dengan keadaannya saat ia melihat kobaran api dari sebuah pemantik yang dipegang oleh lelaki tersebut. Tapi suara pintu yang didobrak membuat lelaki dihadapannya mematikan kembali pemantiknya.

"Kepolisian Seoul, jangan bergerak! Menghadap kedinding dengan tanan dibelakang kepala sekarang juga!"

5 orang lelaki berseragam kepolisian masuk dan menangkap lelaki tersebut sebelum ia sempat membakar Zitao dengan pemantiknya. Zitao di bawa keluar dari gedung dan saat itulah Zitao mendapatkan pemandangan yang sama persis dengan apa yang ia lihat di dalam mimpinya. Zitao menangis sejadi-jadinya saat melihat ambulans datang dan tubuh Kris dikeluarkan dari dalam mobil dalam keadaan bersimbah darah.

"Nona, kami memerlukan keterangan anda tentang kejadian ini. Segera katakan pada salah satu petugas kami saat anda siap memberikan keterangan," ujar salah satu polisi pada Zitao.

"Maaf, boleh aku bertanya bagaimana kalian bisa menemukanku didalam gedung itu?"

"Kami menerima laporan dari tuan Kris Wu yang meminta agar kami mengirimkan personil untuk menyelamatkan anda yang tengah disekap di gedung ini,"

"Maaf… Apa yang terjadi?"

"Terjadi sebuah kecelakaan di ujung jalan. Korban meninggal ditempat,"

"Astaga!"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi dari apa yang kudengar salah satu polisi disana mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang sengaja merusak mobil korban sehingga korban kehilangan kendali dan menabrak kumpulan besi-besi yang akan digunakan untuk proyek pelebaran jalan nantinya,"

"Kalian tahu siapa korbannya?"

"Tidak. Tapi sepertinya perempuan yang sedang menangis disana tahu,"

"Oh! Zitao?" Luhan memekik kaget saat melihat Zitao yang berbalut selimut tebal tengah menangis di tepi jalan di dekat lokasi kecelakaan. Luhan berlari menghampiri Zitao dan memeluk perempuan tersebut. Sedikit bingung saat mencium aroma bensin dari tubuh Zitao.

Luhan awalnya ingin berkunjung ke tempat Zitao, tetapi saat dalam perjalanan, kerumunan orang-orang di dekat ujung jalan menarik perhatiannya. Jadi ia memberhentikan mobilnya dan bertanya pada seseorang tentang hal tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Kris… meninggal…" Zitao menjawab dengan terisak. Ia membalas pelukan Luhan dengan erat sementara Luhan mengusap-usap rambutnya, mencoba menenangkan Zitao. Ia tahu tentang kemampuan Zitao, tentang mimpi buruk Zitao yang berkaitan dengan Kris, tentang Zitao yang sangat mencintai Kris dan tentang bagaimana sedihnya Zitao saat ini.

"Sshh… sudah Zi, aku turut berduka untukmu…"

"Denyut jantung korban kembali, segera kerumah sakit!" ujar salah satu petugas medis. Zitao mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar hal tersebut dan lantas berlari menuju ke ambulans. Ia bisa melihat Kris membuka matanya, meski hanya sedikit.

"Kris!"

"Nona, ikutlah bersama kami. Kita harus segera kerumah sakit,"

Zitao mengangguk dan menoleh pada Luhan yang kemudian berkata padanya bahwa ia akan menyusul Zitao kerumah sakit dengan mobilnya.

Ini adalah keajaiban. Seharusnya Kris tidak mungkin selamat dengan luka-luka sedemikian rupa yang ia terima. Beberapa besi bahkan menembus tubuhnya, tapi operasi berhasil berjalan dengan lancar dan saat ini Kris sedang berisitirahat pasca operasi besar yang dialaminya.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian tersebut. Tapi Kris masih harus dirawat dirumah sakit karena luka-lukanya masih perlu penanganan dari dokter. Seminggu itu pula ia tidak bertemu dengan Zitao. Padahal ia sangat berharap Zitao lah yang merawatnya selama ia sakit seperti ini.

Hari ini, Kris terbangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia ingin mengambil segelas air yang berada diatas meja disampingnya, tapi begitu ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya, dia merasakan sakit pada bahunya, menyebabkan gelas yang dipegangnya hampir terjatuh kalau tidak ada tangan lain yang menahannya.

"Zitao…"

"Ya, kembalilah berbaring, aku akan membantumu,"

Kris menuruti perkataan Zitao meskipun ia masih bingung dengan kedatangan Zitao. Dia kira Zitao tidak akan menjenguknya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan terbangun sepagi ini,"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku belum siap kalau harus bertemu denganmu seperti ini. Aku masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian seminggu yang lalu,"

"Anggap saja kita impas,"

"Huh?"

"Dulu kau juga sering membantuku secara diam-diam, 'kan? Bahkan setelah aku memperlakukanmu secara tidak pantas di pesta waktu itu, kau masih tidak marah padaku. Dan kurasa, luka-luka ini cukup sebagai bayaran atas semua kelakukan jahatku padamu dulu,"

Zitao tersenyum, "Ya, kurasa itu hal yang benar. Mungkin ditambah dengan koma selama seminggu, baru kita bisa benar-benar impas," canda Zitao diiringi dengan tawa darinya.

"Hei! Tega sekali kau pada kekasihmu ini,"

Wajah Zitao sontak memerah, "Ke-ka-sih? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan 'setuju' saat kau meminta putus denganku. Aku juga sengaja pindah ke sebelah apartemenmu agar bisa melihatmu setiap hari,"

"Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Aku juga tidak mau menjelaskan semuanya dari awal padamu sekarang, tubuhku masih sakit semua. Intinya, sama sepertimu, perasaanku padamu juga belum berubah. Aku masih mencintaimu, Huang Zitao. Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku repot-repot membahayakan nyawaku hanya untuk menolongmu, padahal aku bisa menghubungi polisi,"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah bermimpi indah sebelumnya…"

"Ini nyata, Zi. Bukan mimpi…"

Zitao dengan polosnya menekan salah satu luka Kris yang terletak didekat bahunya, dan menghasilkan erangan kesakitan dari Kris.

"Zitao! Itu sakit!"

Bukannya meminta maaf pada Kris, Zitao malah berdiri dari kursinya dengan kecepatan yang mengejutkan Kris, "Maaf, aku harus keluar sebentar," ujar Zitao.

Kris memandang bingung pada Zitao yang berjalan keluar dari kamar rawatnya, kemudian tertawa pelan saat mendengar teriakan Zitao di luar ruang rawatnya yang langsung berhubungan dengan taman rumah sakit. Kebiasaan Zitao itu belum hilang ternyata.

"THANKS GOD! KRIS WU I LOVE YOU TOO…"

Pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka, Zitao tersenyum dengan ceria pada Kris.

"Sarapanmu belum datang, mau jalan-jalan sebentar ditaman?" tawar Zitao.

"Hmm? Bagaimana ya? Aku malas…"

"Ayolah… tidak baik hanya berbaring ditempat tidur terus seperti ini,"

"Memangnya ini karena siapa?"

"Aku kan menciummu nanti,"

"Sekarang,"

"Baiklah. Sekarang,"

"Di bibir,"

"Di pipi,"

"Di bibir,"

"Di pipi saja,"

"Di bibir,"

"Baiklah, di bibir," Zitao mengalah. Sejak dulu Kris selalu berlaku sesuka hatinya. Bahkan saat sedang sakit pun masih seperti itu, dasar, menyebalkan…

Zitao mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kris, "Terakhir kali aku melihatmu dalam jarak sedekat ini adalah 7 tahun yang lalu,"

"Sekarang kau bisa melakukannya kapanpun kau mau, Zi,"

Dan bibir keduanya pun saling bertemu, hanya ciuman ringan, karena baik Kris ataupun Zitao tidak ingin terjadi hal yang lebih dari saat ini mengingat kondisi Kris yang masih sakit seperti sekarang. Ciuman itu berlangsung lebih lama dari perkiraan Zitao dan baru terhenti saat tiga orang perawat masuk ke ruang rawat Kris. Salah satunya membawa kan sarapan khas rumah sakit untuk Kris, sedangkan dua lainnya bertugas memeriksa keadaan vital Kris.

"Semuanya baik. Jika hal ini terus berlanjut, kemungkinan dua atau tiga minggu lagi anda sudah bisa pulang," ujar salah satu perawat.

"Oh, satu lagi, jangan melakukan hal yang lebih dari yang tadi kalian lakukan. Atau luka-luka di tubuh tuan Kris bisa terbuka kembali," pesan perawat lainnya saat mereka hendak meninggalkan kamar Kris.

"Memangnya kita akan melakukan apa?" tanya Zitao. Kris menyeringai tipis, "Kau akan tahu saat aku sudah sembuh nanti,"

"Oh, begitu kah? Baiklah, aku akan menunggu. Sekarang, waktunya sarapan,"

"Aku tidak mau makanan rumah sakit itu lagi,"

Zitao menatap Kris dengan tatapan malas, "Jangan mulai lagi, Kris…"

"Tidak bisakah kau membawakanku makanan yang lain?"

"Kau tidak sedang dalam keadaan boleh memilih-milih makanan sayang. Sekarang buka mulutmu, aaa…"

"Tidak,"

"Kris…"

"Aku tidak mau…"

"Oh, ayolah, jangan manja seperti ini…"

"Tidak,"

"Kris!"

"TIDAKKK!"

"Jangan berteriak! Ini rumah sakit, tahu?"

"Jangan memaksaku,"

"Makan ini atau aku tidak akan menjengukmu lagi,"

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Aku tidak mengancammu, sayang. Hanya memberikanmu pilihan,"

"Zitao~"

"Hahaha…"

 **=THE END=**

 **Author's note:**

Endingnya maksa. Iye, Grey tau kok. Wkwk…

See ya at another ff…


End file.
